Gohan Plays Baseball
by gotenboner
Summary: Gohan, who is now a teenager, has decided it was time for him to have fun this summer and play sports, but thanks to his Dad Goku, he may have found another type of fun! *Contains gay sex and muscle growth*
1. Beginning of Baseball

**Character:**

Gohan - Age 11

Goku - Age 24

Trent - Age 11

* * *

It was a bright summer day in July when Gohan decided that it was time for him to grow up and be a man by joining the baseball team.

"Gohan, you're going to be late for practice!" Goku shouted from downstairs.

Gohan got up, put on his clothes and quickly ran downstairs with excitement. But with all that excitement running through his head, he completely forgot to put on his shirt!

"All set Dad! Ready for some breakfast!" he said with a smile.

"Gohan, you forgot your shirt, oh, it looks like my little champ is growing. Just look at the hair on your stomach and how muscular you look. Time goes by so quickly. You sure you're up for some baseball, son?" dad said with a smirk on his face.

"Oh dad. Haha! I'll be right back, sorry" Gohan said while blushing.

"Wow, my boy's growing up so fast. I think it's time for me to show him what a real Sayian can do. But I better get the ring since he's still small and young" Goku thought as he went up the stairs. He went to his room and got the ring when Gohan walked in, completely naked!

"Um, dad. I wanted to know what you were doing yesterday. I know you had your door closed and you wanted some privacy, but I was looking through the window and I couldn't look away. I never saw a guy do that before!" the confused boy said to his father.

"Gohan, when someone is in their bedroom with the door closed, you don't just go peeking inside! That is very private. But, I'm glad you came in and told me since I wanted to talk to you about that" Goku said while trying not to sound nervous.

*BEEP BEEP*

"Is it 3 o'clock already? Oh well, we're going to have to talk about it later, Gohan. Just put this on your dick for now and let's go!" Goku command while handing his naked son the ring.

"Okay, dad."

Gohan snaps the rubber ring around his tiny dick and went to get dressed before he headed outside.


	2. Batter up or bulge up?

"Let's go. " Goku said as he flew into the air and soared towards the baseball field with Gohan right behind him.

"Calling all players! Let's round 'em up" the large, young, coach said as Gohan ran on the field.

"I want you guys to hit the balls out of this park, okay! Gohan, seeing you are the strongest, you're going to be hitting first. Now, get in there and let's play some ball! "

"Alright coach!" Gohan said while grabbing his bat and helmet.

The air was dry, the ground was hard, and Gohan was starting to itch around his groin area.

"Could it be the ring?" He thought to himself, trying not to scratch and struggling to focus on the game.

"Batter batter batter swing!"

"Strike one" the umpire yelled

"Ugh get your mind focused Gohan!" He kept repeating to himself.

*POW* the pitch was thrown but Gohan lost his focus on the ball and got his in his manhood.

"Man down! Man down! We need help over here!" The coach starting yelling as he ran towards Gohan now on the ground. "Take him to the boys locker room!"

One of Gohan's classmates named Trent helped pick Gohan up and carry him away. But the boy noticed Gohans shorts started to shrink and he was making a bulge. But he ignored it for now.


	3. The growth of a friendship or more?

What nobody knew about was that the hit from the ball had activated the ring which was around Gohan's dick and began to force Gohan's body to produce growth hormones in his body. Goku planned to turn it off when he was done talking to Gohan, but now he doesn't even now its on!

In the locker room, they laid Gohan to rest for a while from the pain. Trent, his best buddy from class, stayed with him in the room. He was still thinking back to Gohan's bulge and what it was since he hasn't seen anything like that before. Then before his very eyes; Gohan's stomach began to reveal itself. He was sure the shirt was longer before but now it was showing Gohan's lower stomach. Then something crazy happened; a rack of abs formed and grew out of nowhere.

Next, Gohan's pectorals began to inflate very slowly, forming two larger pectorals which began to protrude from the boy's formerly flat chest. This gave him the look of a young gymnast who had started to work out in a weight room! Trent could only gasp in amazement as he witnessed his buddy slowly become more muscular before his very own eyes.

Gohan then wakes up after his now muscular body ceased growing.

"Ugh, what happened? Oh hey Trent! What, what happened to my voice?" Gohan said in a bit deeper voice than before the growth. The hormones from the ring must have made his voice box deepen, as if he was experiencing puberty early! "This shirt is too tight on me! I'm taking it off." Then Gohan took off his shirt revealing all the new changes on his upper body.

"Wow! I don't remember my body being like this before! How long was I knocked out Trent? Trent? Hello?" Gohan asked his buddy who seemed to be in a dazed from the new look of Gohan.

"Gohan?" Trent wondered out loud. "What the heck has happened to you? You look completely different from how you were just a few moments ago! I mean... Nobody grows that fast! You're like... bigger and taller and stuff! How did you do that? What's going on, dude?"

"Uhmm... I'm not sure, but I feel bigger and heavier!" Gohan grinned as he stood up, rising to his full height and towering over his friend by at least three inches. "Gosh, I'm bigger than you now, little guy!"

"Whoa! Not only are you bigger and taller than me, but you've grown all this muscle all over your body! And you didn't even lift any weights! What gives? Are you taking drugs or something?" Trent wondered out loud. "You better not be taking any 'roids, Gohan!"

"Don't worry! I'm clean! I grew thanks to a magic ring that my dad gave me!" Gohan chuckled as he pointed to his groin...


	4. Horny strikes

Gohan then lowered his boxers and was standing naked before his best buddy.

"A ring on your pee-pee Gohan? Why would your dad give you that? Why would he have such a thing? Why and how does it make you grow?" his friend questioned with a confused tone.

"I'm not sure buddy, but I know it is working some amazing magic and I'm loving it!" Gohan exclaimed while staring at his new body. Then, instantly, and without any warning, his dick began to harden, causing him to close his eyes and moan softly while Trent looked on.

"Ahhh; My dick, it feels like it's being pulled! Ow ow ow ow" Gohan said while moaning. His dick grew from baby-size to 5 inches right before their beaming eyes. Then his balls dropped and grew into the size of marbles.

"Trent..." Gohan moaned softly. "Don't tell anybody, okay? But, right now, all this growth is making me really horny!"

"Dude! You look incredible! You're like really tall and muscular! I bet you're stronger than every single guy on the team right now! That is so freaking awesome! Nobody can beat you with all that muscle! You're gonna rule on the baseball team! I bet you can hit homers anytime you want!" Trent giggled as he stood there, admiring his big, hunky friend and teammate.

"Wow, I gotta try this thing!" Trent said. He pulled the ring off of Gohan's dick, and reached into his pants to put it on his own. Trent winced as he felt his dick instantly harden. He had to pull his clothes off for it to be comfortable. Trent then began to moan as he felt the rest of his body begin to change. He grew taller and more muscular, while his cock grew to a full 6-inches, and his balls doubled in size. The changes ended, and Trent examined himself, pulling the ring off.

"Wow..." he said. Suddenly, Trent felt a hand on his dick, and he looked to see that it was Gohan's. "What the...?"

"I told you, I'm so horny," Gohan said. "I need your dick...inside me!" Hearing these words, Trent realised that he too was horny, and he wanted Gohan's dick. He got on his hands and knees, and Gohan moved behind him. With a quick stroke, Gohan inserted his dick into Trent's ass, causing them both to moan. Gohan started thrusting, and he reached around to Trent's cock, stroking it rapidly.

"Uh God Gohan...that feels incredible!" Trent moaned.

"I'm rather enjoying it myself," Gohan moaned back. They thrust for a few more minutes, before they felt themselves approaching the edge. Neither of them had ever orgasmed, before, so it promised to be an interesting experience for them.

"Uh Gohan...my dick feels funny!" Trent moaned.

"Mine too!" Gohan moaned. "It feels like it's gonna explode." And a few thrusts later, it did. The two of them orgasmed together, Gohan shooting his jizz into Trent's ass, and Trent shooting it out onto the locker room floor. When it was over, Gohan pulled out of Trent, and they laid there, cuddling.

**The End**


End file.
